objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Crossovers!
Object Crossovers is the second camp that was created by EpicCDLand2 (also known as SuperCDWorld on Youtube and DeviantArt). The camp was intended to be the replacement of the another camp EpicCDWorld2/SuperCDWorld was created, "Battle For Cake Kingdom." However he decided to keep it and later put that Object Crossovers is a spin-off to Battle For Cake Kingdom (despite being created by the same user). In this camp, 79 (later 80) (Originally 65) contestants from every object shows (Contestants or Recommended) will compete for the chance to be crown, "King (or Queen) of Object Crossovers. The prizes was originally going to be crown, "King (or Queen) of the Object Show." But it change it to the "King (or Queen) of the Object Crossovers." The host of this camp is Chicken Nugget. The first four videos was just a plain screen, but now in later videos it now features in 16:9 WideScreen. About Object Crossovers! Golden Tokens: There's is chance for a contestant to get a Golden Token, is by winning the challenges. Similar to Total Drama All Stars show, one of the contestants from the winning team will get a chance to find a Golden Token. Only instead, a host will choose only one of them. However, finding it is a extremely difficult. All of the contestant will have 1/10 chance to find it. Most of them don't find it, but a lucky one will earn it. Golden Tokens were use for change the elimination. Giving the contestant who use it a prizes, and will get to choose one of losing member to be eliminated. Rotten Cakes: In Object Crossovers, there is a chance for a contestant to receive a rotten cake. Unlike the cakes from other object shows or camps, rotten cakes are giving to the contestant(s) who got the most dislikes and receive it before being eliminated. If you guys know or played as one of the contestants from Object Crossovers, stay away from it! Contestant Tokens: Contestants tokens are one of the most popular tokens in Object Crossovers! Each of the contestant tokens are the picture of a contestants (who didn't make it in Object Crossovers), hosts, guest stars, none in the other object show didn't make it in Object Crossovers, and the one from any object shows/camps who are cancelled or development for a long time. Heck they even the one with all of the 80 contestants who are in Object Crossovers are in it. However not all of the object shows and camps are not going to be features. They have to be popular and well known from everyone in the community (included the famous ones like TheTGrodz or XanyLeaves). Object Shows/Camps, who looks awful and get a negative reaction from the community will not be features (like Object At War, Object Competing For Something Epic, and Shape World). So sorry. Each contestant tokens will also be feature in Object Crossovers for every video (either more or few of them). And they will have a bigger role for Object Crossovers in the future so stayed tuned. Eliminations/Challenges/Results Episode 1: Object Crossover Challenge 1 "78 Contestants, 1 Winner" Challenges: It started out when Chicken Nugget introduced to the viewers to his own camp called, "Object Crossovers." He later asked that the reason what ever happen to Battle for Cake Kingdom to the viewers? He replied that Battle for Cake Kingdom was going on a hiatus for a while so no one is going to waited for months for a new episode. That's where Object Crossovers was created? Chicken Nuggets said that Object Crossovers is going to be the same thing as Battle for Cake Kingdom, but different. Instead of OCs, 78 contestants from different object shows will compete for the chance of become "King (or Queen) of Object Crossovers." Then it later cuts to the contestants in the camp, Headband was really confused about this place. Surrounded by people she didn't know them from her show, "Apex." She also mentioned that a stranger (which is later turned out Chicken Nugget) who also don't know invited her in his building. Yellow Face from Battle for Dream Island Again (being the only one who don't care where this place is) decided to be the nice one and said hi to everyone that he didn't know from his show. Crayon from Object Overload mistake Fanny as Melony about Yellow Face is so annoying. Fanny confused and talked to Tree that did she called him, "Melony." She later realized that Fanny and Tree she talked. Crayon glad that Melony didn't appeared in Object Crossovers because she hated Crayon for being a mean and bossy to her. Snowglobe later appeared and still hated Crayon. He said that Melony desired being in this camp more than Crayon by being crucial and a smelly head (Dusty's later calls Crayon that) to her. Crayon rejected it and said that she going to win no matter what. Fanny jump to this scenes and still confused that she called him Melony. Chicken Nugget later appeared and introduced to everyone. However Toast from Object Mayhem jumped and said to Chicken Nugget that he looked so delicious and tried to eat him, but Chicken Nugget gave her a Ice Cream and stopped her from eating him. Gelatin from Battle for Dream Island Again later respond to Chicken Nugget that why did he invited everyone in this place? Chicken Nugget replied that his name is Chicken Nugget and he welcome them to his camp, Object Crossovers. Disc from Object Overload break a fourth wall by looking at the logo and explain that. The first challenge is a competion bewteen a team name, a quiz, and the race first challenge. If three of the contestants who competing the challenge first, gets to be the team captains. People Who Did The Challenge: 1. Ornament (AA): Thegreenskyofbfdi (The Ornaments of Joy) 2. Ruby (BFDI/A): KaliniHoudini (Team Freesmart) 3. Coiny (BFDI/A): chimcharman123 (The Rusty Pennies) 4. Headband (APEX): SalamenceJacketJeans (Sublimation and Deposition) 5. Tree (BFDI/A RC): goldenzoomi (Team Hi There) 6. Ruby (BFDI/A): KaliniHoudini (FreeSmart) 7. Cherry (TSFTM):MATT DB ("The Insane Grizzly Bears.") 8. Bubble (BFDI/A): DakillahAidan (The Ultimate Millionaires Must Yodel. or for short Team T.U.M.M.Y) 9. Pencil (BFDI/A): MDTGObjectChaos (The FreeSmart Avengers) 10. Paper (II/2): monstergame (The super flying cowboy shoes) 11. Badge (OT): COanimator (Diamond Pythons) 12. Eraser (BFDI/A): BeAwesomeOne2 (Anti Bossy Bots) 13. 8 Ball (BFDI/A RC): Jarrod Hourigan (The Rock&Rollen Rollers) 14. Baguette (BOTO): LiganTM (Les plumes et L'enclume (The feathers and The anvil!)) 15. Soap (II/2): PixelatedIndustries (The Super Scrubbers) 16. Pickle (II/2): james curran (Team Super Objects) 17. Phone (OM): KirbyRider1337 (Kamikaze Watermelons) 18. Trash Can (TTW): Theelementalraccoon (The Crusin' Crustaceans!) 19. Fly Swat (OO): BOTIMaker1212 (Team Immortal Objects) 20. Donut (BFDI/A): YearsAnimations (Flower Pot Punchers) 21. Globe (OO): keremburada (Explorers of the World) 22. Grassy (BFDI/A RC): Mario Deleon (Team Super CD Land) 23. Burrito (OM): bladethe blade (Team Averngers) 24. Leafy (BFDI/A): Oshawott otter (The Yoylecakes Masters) 25. Kitty (BFAW): kobe56299 (Chicken Nugget Is The Best Host I Ever Met) 26. Globe (OT) :YellowAngiru (Nerdy Navigators) 27. Cleaver (AA):moneymansionbattle (The Objects With SWATBO (Secretly, We Are The Boss Objects)) 28. Paintbrush (II/2): SirenRabbid1687 (SCARLET DEVIL MANSION!) 29. Beaker (AA): BFDIBOYERSFTW (the chemical biohazards) 30. Toaster (OO): MaximumAwesomeness (Team Time Twisters) 31. Cookie (II/2 RC): gwenandcody29 (The Chocolate Treats) 32. Dusty (OO): Preston Campbell (The Dusty Tumbawings) 33. Marshmallow (II/2): 95mikemc1 (Object Show Mix) 34. Marker (TTW): IcyMusicCupcakes (The Powerful Pugs) 35. Lighter (OO): gavin gonzalez (Object Overload Octopus's) 36. Book (BFDI/A): TacoBurger22 (The Washful Donuts) 37. Bracelety (BFDI/A RC): isubtoeveryone (Unknown Team) 38. Snowglobe (OO): MrAndrewtb (Unknown Team) 39. Dora (BFDI/A): Objectdude73 (Unknown Team) Results: As it turns out, Ornament, Ruby, and Coiny are the team captains because they're the first ones to do the challenge. However the name would going to be changed. Ornament's name "The Ornaments of Joy" became known as "The Joyful Ornaments." Ruby's name "Team Freesmart" also changed and became known as "The Golden FreeSmart." Coiny is the only one to not change the team name, instead he retain it as "The Rusty Pennies." All of the 75 contestants are up for Object Crossovers's first elimination, so it's up to the team captains to each choose which of the 25 contestants to stayed and moved to the team while the other 3 to be eliminated. Trivia * Coiny was the first male contestant to sign up. * Toast was the first female contestant to sign up. * There are 51 males and 25 females ** However, only Kitty and Paintbrush are genderless. * Headband, Ornament, Beaker, Wii-Mote and Disc are the only contestants to be play as their voice actors. * Book, Bubble, Coiny, Cloudy, Firey, Match, Needle, Pen, Pencil, Spongy, and Tree are the only contestants to appear in both EpicCDLand/SuperCDWorld camps. ** All of them are from Battle for Dream Island/ Again. *** However, Only Cloudy and Tree are not actually contestants from Battle for Dream Island. * Pen will be the only BFDI/A contestant to have a different mouths design than the others due to the "BFDI Four Years Video was released." ** Is unknown if Match, Pencil, Needle, and Marker (BFDI) will also have one considering the fact all five are skinny objects. ** It will be werid if Marker (BFDI) and Crayon will also recieve one. * Some of the contestants will have to be modfied their appearance a bit. ** The Strive for The Million contestants mouths will be recycled into a Inanimate Insanity Mouths. ** The Brawl of The Objects contestants retain their mouth designs, but not the eyes and limbs. ** Anthropomorphous Adventures contestant eyes and mouths will be recycled into a Battle for Dream Island. * Immunity Token is the only camp-based and object showless contestant in the game. * Bucket will be a co-host in Object Crossovers Elimination 5 episode. * Even know Disc, Locky, and Pearly are no longer in Object Overload, their personality on Object Crossovers has giving them a upgrade. * Object Crossovers will be known as "The New Battle For Gold Palace". * Even know Immunity Token and Pickle are in both camps, Battle For Gold Palace and Object Crossovers (jaggerbug, the player who played as Immunity Token on BFGP), it's unknown they know each other ever since. * Kitty was the first single standing contestant to be eliminated. Poses (Old) In order who sign up from 1st to 79th. Coiny_(Old OC_Pose).png|1. Coiny (BFDI/A): SergeantSnivy Tree (OC Pose).png|2. Tree (BFDI/A RC): goldenzoomi Paper (OC Pose).png|3. Paper (II/2): Jack Orange Ornament (OC Pose).png|4. Ornament (AA): Thegreenskyofbfdi Naily (OC Pose).png|5. Naily (BFDI/A RC): Hunter ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ Boxing Glove (OC Pose).png|6. Boxing Glove (OO): Marble Mania Toast (OC Pose).png|7. Toast (OM): zmanracer Easter Egg (OC Pose).png|8. Easter Egg (BOTO RC): jokoehler1963 Firey (OC Pose).png|9. Firey (BFDI/A): The True Hero. Ruby (OC Pose).png|10. Ruby (BFDI/A): Intelligent Squid Book (OC Pose).png|11. Book (BFDI/A): DangerDino Fries (OC Pose).png|12. Fries (BFDI/A): friesfan7844 Paintbrush (OC Pose).png|13. Paintbrush (II/2): Dylan McClellan Soap (OC Pose).png|14. Soap (II/2): PixelatedIndustries Pencil (OC Pose).png|15. Pencil (BFDI/A): Luke C. Fanny (OC Pose).png|16. Fanny (BFDI/A RC): Userless Tennis Ball (OC Pose).png|17. Tennis Ball (BFDI/A): MysteriousBFDIFan Tissues (OC Pose).png|18. Tissues (II/2): theminecraftwolf9 Needle (OC Pose).png|19. Needle (BFDI/A): Cpinkman3 Toaster (OC Pose).png|20. Toaster (OO): MaximumAwesomeness Teardrop (OC Pose).png|21. Tear Drop (BFDI/A): mallowout Match (OC Pose).png|22. Match (BFDI/A): Corey Villa Headband (OC Pose).png|23. Headband (APEX): SalamenceJacketJeans Beaker (OC Pose).png|24. Beaker (AA): BFDIBOYERSFTW Bubble (OC Pose).png|25. Bubble (BFDI/A): DakillahAidan Eraser (OC Pose).png|26. Eraser (BFDI/A): BeAwesomeOne2 Yellow Face (OC Pose).png|27. Yellow Face (BFDI/A): NeonGrenades 8 Ball (Pose).png|28. 8 Ball (BFDI/A RC): Jarrod Hourigan Ciggarette (OC Pose).png|29. Ciggarette (TSFTM): Lava Shell Badge (OC Pose).png|30. Badge (OT): COanimator Pearly (OC Pose).png|31. Pearly (OO): objectville Marshmallow (OC Pose).png|32. Marshmallow (II/2): KAKE GIRLZ Trash Can (OC Pose).png|33. Trash Can (TTW): Theelementalraccoon Cloudy (OC Pose).png|34. Cloudy (BFDI/A RC): TheOnlyBoxThatSubs Pop Tart (OC Pose).png|35. Pop Tart (II/2): Retro Guy Lightbulb (OC Pose).png|36. Lightblub (II/2): Alex Canine Snowglobe (OC Pose).png|37. Snowglobe (OO): MrAndrewtb Ice Cube (OC Pose).png|38. Ice Cube (BFDI/A): Liam Reilly OJ (OC Pose).png|39. OJ (II/2): Cormac Oliver Rocky (OC Pose).png|40. Rocky: JCL Kaytwo Globe (OT) (OC Pose).png|41. Globe (OT) :YellowAngiru Spongy (OC Pose).png|42. Spongy (BFDI/A): Spongy318 Tetris Block (OC Pose).png|43. Tetris Block (OT): MagnavoxManiac Cable Box (OC Pose).png|44. Check Book (TA): Raylover9462 Nacho (OC Pose).png|45. Nacho (MI): Connor Spalding Phone (OC Pose).png|46. Phone (OM): KirbyRider1337 Wii-mote (OC Pose).png|47. Wii Mote (TA): Jeelhu77 Burrito (OC Pose).png|48. Burrito (OM): bladethe blade Disc (OC Pose).png|49. Disc (OO): DeeandEd Tiki (OC Pose).png|50. Tiki (OO): Pokerox27 Donut (OC Pose).png|51. Donut (BFDI/A): YearsAnimations Candle (OC Pose).png|52. Candle (BFCR): XclockXanimations Dora (OC Pose).png|53. Dora (BFDI/A): Objectdude73 Dusty (OC Pose).png|54. Dusty (OO): Preston Campbell Pickle (OC Pose).png|55. Pickle (II/2): jaggerbug Slurpy (OC Pose).png|56. Slurpy (BOTO): DerEchteHorst Locky (OC Pose).png|57. Locky: TripleDoubleL Grassy (OC Pose).png|58. Grassy (BFDI/A RC): MrSupreme4 Pineapple (OC Pose).png|59. Pineapple (BOTO RC): NINJAxxSNIPER Bracelety (OC Pose).png|60. Bracelety (BFDI/A RC): isubtoeveryone Kitty (OC Pose).png|61. Kitty (BFAW): Tkobe56299 Lego (OC Pose).png|62. Lego (OM): Aunderia Johnson Popcorn (OC Pose).png|63. Popcorn (OO): Inanimate Nonsense Snowball (OC Pose).png|64. Snowball (BFDI/A): TardistheTardis Pen (OC Pose).png|65. Pen (BFDI/A): agdude6 Marker (BFDI) (OC Pose).png|66. Marker (BFDI/A): bluemagic918 Globe (OO) (OC Pose).png|67. Globe (OO): keremburada Crayon (OC Pose).png|68. Crayon (OO): jay28jay2 Marker (TTW) (OC Pose).png|69. Marker (TTW): kayden king Fly Swat (OC Pose).png|70. Fly Swat (OO): BOTIMaker1212 Cheesy (OC Pose).png|71. Cheesy (II/2): megalol556 Leafy (OC Pose).png|72. Leafy (BFDI/A): Oshawott otter Gelatin (OC Pose).png|73. Gelatin (BFDI/A): Nicholas “BFDIPencilFan” Sternes Cherry (OC Pose).png|74. Cherry (TSFTM): John zhao Cleaver (OC Pose).png|75. Cleaver (AA): moneymansionbattle Cookie (OC Pose).png|76. Cookie (II/2 RC): pokpower8 Baguette (OC Pose).png|77. Baguette (BOTO): LiganTM Lighter (OC Pose).png|78. Lighter (OO): gavin gonzalez Doodle.png|79. Doodle (AA): 2 2 (K.SZ) Immunity Token (Object Crossovers).png|80. Immunity Token (BFGP): Gaming Guy98 2 Poses (Update) 1. Coiny.png 2. Tree.png 3. Paper.png 4. Ornament.png 5. Naily.png 6. Boxing Glove.png 7. Toast.png 8. Easter Egg.png 9. Firey.png 10. Ruby.png Elimination Table Category:Camp Category:Camps that inspired by BFCK Category:SuperCDLand's Camps